


Educational Field Trip

by sinkburrito



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Liontrust Week, M/M, Misunderstandings, at least i cant remember?, baby. very small. children., bus ride, i dont know how field trips work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: When his son volunteers him to chaperone a fourth grade field trip, Anduin Lothar manages to snag a boyfriend out of it.





	Educational Field Trip

  
“Just sign this form,” Callan said, dropping a thin packet on Anduin’s desk.

“Well, I have to know what it is,” came the reply.

“It’s for a field trip to the museum. Now can you sign it?” Callan said.

Anduin flipped through the packet, eyeing his fourth grade son suspiciously.

“Why is the box checked for ‘parent can chaperone on field trip?’” he asked.

Callan looked at the floor. “Because I wanted you to come,” he mumbled.

“You know I have work,” Anduin reminded his son.

“But Daaaaaaaaaad,” Callan whined, tugging on Anduin’s shirt. “You always have work! Can’t you just do this one thing?”

Anduin paused. Maybe Callan was right. He did always have work, and it wasn’t fair to his son for him to never be there for him.

“Okay,” he said, sighing in defeat.

“Really?” Callan asked in excitement, face lighting up. “Thanks, Dad!” he cried, throwing his arms around Anduin.

  
The day of the field trip soon arrived. Callan was practically bursting with excitement. He wanted his dad to meet all his friends and his teachers.

“Dad, come on!” he said, tugging Anduin’s arm towards his homeroom. Anduin let himself be pulled by his son and followed willingly.

“This is Garona,” Callan announced, pointing to a small girl. Her dark hair was pulled into pigtails and she had a few bruises and scratch marks on her arms. “She fought Blackhand for pushing me over,” he added proudly. Garona grinned.

“Thank you for looking out for my son,” Lothar said seriously to Garona. She nodded.

“I would ask which one is Blackhand, but I think you’ve settled that.” he continued, hiding a smile.

“Come on, you’ve gotta meet Mr. K!” Callan said, perking up and dragging him off again.

Callan ran up to a young man who seemed to be talking to another parent and tugged at his slacks. “Mr. K, Mr. K!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down. “You’ve gotta meet my dad!”

“Slow down, Callan, I think Mr. K is talking to someone else right now,” Anduin commented wryly. Callan’s teacher was attractive, he had to admit. Anduin discreetly checked out his ass. Nice ass, 10/10, would bang, he thought.

Mr. K turned around to face Callan. “Meet your dad? I would love to!” he said, smiling at Callan. The blonde man he had been talking to gave him a clap on the back and left the room. “You excited for the field trip?” Mr. K asked. Callan reached up and took his hand, giving him a look of pure adoration.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great, especially with my dad here!” Callan gushed. Mr. K laughed. Anduin felt like he lost his footing for a second, even though he was on solid ground and hadn’t even taken a step. Cute? Check. Callan loved him? Check. Absolutely adorable, great with kids, nice laugh, great ass, was he forgetting anything?

“You must be Mr. Lothar,” Mr. K said, extending a hand. Callan had just pulled him up to Anduin. Up close, he could see his young features and what was on the button on his shirt- it read, “Geology rocks!” Fucking nerd. It was adorable.

“Please, call me Anduin,” he said, shaking his hand.

Mr. K gave him a warm smile, “In that case, you can call me Khadgar.”

“Khadgar,” Anduin said, pitching his voice a little lower and testing out the name. Khadgar’s cheeks turned a little red and he released Anduin’s hand. Callan made a face and ran off to play with Garona.

“So, Anduin, Callan’s told me a lot about you, he seems to really admire you,” Khadgar said.

Anduin was caught off guard. He knew he often disappointed his son by always working and he knew he didn’t spend enough time with Callan as he should. He tried his best to be a good dad after his wife died, but it never seemed to be enough. Hearing Callan admired him warmed his heart; maybe he wasn’t such a failure of a father. Khadgar was looking at him expectantly, and Anduin realized he was still in a conversation.

“Oh, well, I try my best,” he responded awkwardly.

“Anyways, the whole class has been looking forward to this field trip,” Khadgar said, “They’ve been learning about different types of rocks and how they form.”

“I see you’re excited as well,” Anduin said, gesturing at Khadgar’s geology pin.

Khadgar laughed. “Yeah, I saw that pin and I couldn’t resist getting it. Turalyon makes fun of me all the time for it, but I love it,” he said.

“Turalyon is…?” Anduin asked.

“Oh, he teaches the other fourth grade homeroom,” Khadgar explained.

“Do you like Mr. K? He’s my favorite teacher,” Callan said, reappearing by Anduin’s waist.

“Oh yeah, I definitely like him,” he replied, looking at Khadgar and winking. Khadgar sputtered and was about to reply when Callan stomped his foot.

“Dad, we have to get on the bus now!” Callan said, tugging his arm with surprising force, “You too, Mr. K!”

Khadgar seemed unsurprised, so Anduin guessed Callan did this to him too. They piled onto the bus and Callan soon abandoned his father and his teacher to sit with Garona further back along the bus.

“Your dad’s being gross with Mr. K,” he heard Garona inform Callan.

“I know,” Callan moaned.

Khadgar slid in next to Anduin and shot him a shy smile. Suddenly, it felt like Callan wasn’t the only middle schooler in the family.

“So, what other things do you do other than teaching fourth graders?” Anduin asked.

“Well, I do part-time at the library,” Khadgar supplied, “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a firefighter,” Anduin said.

“My hero,” Khadgar said, fake swooning. “Though, in all seriousness, I would like to thank you for your service.”

“It’s nothing. Call me anytime your cat gets stuck in a tree,” Anduin replied, grinning.

“How dare you, Illidan may be a stupid fuck, but he would never get stuck in a tree,” Khadgar joked.

“Well, then just call me anytime,” Anduin said.

The bus screeched to a halt and Khadgar stood up to direct the children. Anduin didn’t miss the way he was biting back a smile and his cheeks were flushed.

“Okay kids, follow me,” Khadgar announced, shepherding the kids off the bus.

Turalyon waved at them from the other bus and Khadgar waved back. They grouped up and faced the children.

“Okay, so Mr. T’s class will go to the east side of the museum and my class will go to the west. We’ll meet up at lunch and then switch sides.” Khadgar declared. The classes split up and Anduin dutifully followed Khadgar.

“Big place,” commented a large, burly man on Anduin’s left. He made a noncommittal noise of agreement. “I’m Durotan,” the man said, extending a hand, “Go’el’s dad.”

“Anduin, Callan’s dad,” Anduin said, returning the gesture.

“Go’el’s always been interested in nature and the earth, so he loves this,” Durotan explained.

“Callan’s not really one for science,” Anduin said.

The two men stood in companionable silence for a moment while the kids ran ahead and the guide explained things.

Most of the time in the museum was taken up by the guide talking, until finally it was lunchtime. Khadgar went to sit with Turalyon and another teacher Anduin didn’t know. Anduin took a table with Durotan; apparently, as Khadgar’s class was relatively small, they were the only parent volunteers. The volunteers from Turalyon’s class sat elsewhere.

“Are you going to ask him out or stare at him all day?” Durotan asked. Anduin startled guiltily.

“I- I wasn’t-” he said defensively. Durotan gave him a Look. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“Go,” Durotan said, clapping him on the back and sending him stumbling towards the teachers table.

Anduin stumbled towards the teachers and steadied himself on their table.

“So we’re meeting up at your place tonight?” Turalyon was asking as he approached. Anduin tripped over his own feet and fell over. FUCK! Of course he was taken, how could he not see it before?! Fucking Turalyon and his stupid blonde hair and Captain America looks and his great teaching skills!

“Anduin! Are you alright?” Khadgar exclaimed, rushing over to help him up.

“Yeah, I just slipped on…” Anduin said, desperately casting his eyes around for something he could say he slipped on. Anduin_Lothar_Machine2000x broke! Durotan discreetly slipped a ketchup packet towards him, wincing. “This ketchup packet!” he exclaimed, holding it up. Khadgar squinted at him.

“Uh, okay,” he said, “What where you heading over here for?” Anduin glanced over at Turalyon, who was staring at him and Khadgar like he was trying to figure them out.

“Oh, just wondering when lunch ended,” Anduin said lamely.

“12:05,” a female voice said. A lithe figure with long blonde hair approached. “Alleria Windrunner. I teach the other other fourth grade class.”

“Hi Alleria,” Anduin said cautiously. He no longer trusted fourth grade teachers with their freakishly good looks and non-availability.

Alleria nodded at him and went to sit with Turalyon, who almost knocked over the table standing up to greet Alleria with excitement.

“So, I’ll see you after the field trip?” Khadgar asked hopefully. Anduin mustered up a smile and nodded. It wasn’t fair of him to stop being friendly to Khadgar just because he was dating Turalyon. He just had to get over his feelings. Yep, easy. Besides, he didn’t think he could stop befriending Khadgar anyways; he was a genuinely nice and sweet person and Anduin wanted to be friends with him. No crush. Nope, not happening.

The rest of the field trip consisted of Anduin staring mournfully at Khadgar when he wasn’t looking despite several attempts to not do that. Callan and Garona whispered all the time, occasionally shooting Anduin a pitiful look. He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or grateful. Durotan did not speak of the incident but did make an effort to step on Anduin’s foot every time he ‘made eyes’ at Khadgar (Callan’s wording, not his.)

They boarded the bus with Go’el hopping around his father’s feet excitedly explaining everything he could word vomit. Khadgar slid in next to Anduin again.

“So, Mr. Firefighter, you said I could call you anytime?” he asked, grinning nervously.

Okay, he could do friendly flirting. Because that was all this was. Yep. “Absolutely,” Anduin responded, “Let me put my number in your phone.” Khadgar’s face lit up and his ears turned pink. He handed over the phone.

Anduin added his number, then noticed that the contact above him was “Turdalyon the LOSER” and snorted.

“What?” Khadgar asked, pulling Anduin’s arm over so he could see the phone. “Oh. That. Uh, that’s a joke, haha,” he said, laughing nervously.

“What did Turalyon do to deserve that name?” Anduin asked, laughing.

“He lost to me in Mario Kart.” Khadgar said smugly. “We said that if I won, he would have that name in my phone and if he won, my name would be Khadshit the loser.”

Anduin opened his mouth to say something when a ball of paper hit him in the back of his head. Go’el waved guiltily, accidentally hitting Edwin VanCleef.

“Hey!” Edwin said, annoyed. He punched Go’el in the face.

“FIGHT!!” Garona yelled, joyously bringing Orgrim Doomhammer’s head to her knee. All hell broke loose.

“Settle down, settle down!” Khadgar yelled desperately, but it was no use.

“QUIET!!!” Durotan yelled. A hush fell over the bus. “That’s better. Now I expect complete silence until we return.”

Khadgar and Anduin exchanged surprised looks. They rode out the rest of the bus ride in silence. Go’el looked very proud of himself for instigating the fight and for his father stopping it

Khadgar nudged Anduin. He looked over to see cat pictures on his phone.

“This is Illidan,” he whispered, pointing out a purple cat, “He fell in some Kool-Aid.”

Anduin stifled a laugh.

“This is Malfurion. They hate each other. Malf likes to roll around in the grass, so he’s green.”

Khadgar showed him pictures of his cats for the rest of the ride.

“Listen, I hope I’m not reading this wrong,” Khadgar said when everyone was off the bus, “But I’d like to see you sometime, like a date?” he asked hesitantly.

“What about Turalyon?” Anduin blurted.

“What about him?” Khadgar asked, face falling.

“Aren’t you- uh, dating?” Anduin asked, confused.

Khadgar started laughing. “Is this because he’s coming over? I can’t believe you thought that! He’s probably going to cry into his ice cream while watching soap operas. He still thinks Alleria doesn’t like him back. It’s… really sad. No, Turalyon’s the straightest person I know. Now will you go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Anduin responded, grinning. “Just so you know, it comes with cat rescuing privileges. Illidan never has to be stuck in a tree again,” he teased.

“I still deny that he ever got stuck in a tree,” Khadgar responded.

“DAAAAAD!!!” Callan yelled, “GARONA DARED ME TO CLIMB A TREE AND I’M STUCK!”

Khadgar and Anduin exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> can someone please tell me why the second relationship tag with alleria in it was harry potter/alleria windrunner what the fuck
> 
> also i dont really know how a firefighters job goes so??? oh well
> 
> i wrote this whole thing on my phone so if it looks/sounds a lil weird thats why


End file.
